By the Blue Flame
by xtubbyx
Summary: Westeros was only supposed to be a short stop for supplies before continuing on the journey but meeting the young Wolf King changes that for one Dragon Rider. Robb has to decide between duty and his heart. The consequences of making the wrong choice could be severe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Robb walked through the battlefield of dead and injured soldiers with his Lords following, looking out for any of their own injured. There where already people out looking after the injured and separating the dead and sorting them into sides. Those of the North where being identified and cleaned to be sent home to their families. It had been a bloody battle, with many casualties on both sides. As they crested a hill they came across the healers tents, set up at the edge of the camp in order to be near any soldiers needing aid on the field. As they approached the tent they heard raised voices coming from inside.

Robb rushed forward, wanting to make sure it wasn't a Lannister soldier causing trouble. Only to be meet with the site of a women in strange clothing arguing with one of the healers. He couldn't see anything to indicate what house or where she was from, So was unaware of where her allegiance lay. Robb felt his Lords pause behind him and toke the time to assess the situation.

As they approached, Robb heard the strange women say to the healers "If you do not move out of my way this man will suffer all the more for it"

Robb looked at the man on the bed they where standing by, a young man, boy really with an arrow sticking out of his right shoulder. When Robb looked back at the arguing women the younger of the two, the stranger, seemed to have won the argument and had turned towards the boy in the bed, and as she did Robb got his first glance at her face.

Robb felt his breath catch In his throat at her beauty. She had high cheekbones and a small dainty nose. Her hazel eyes flashed and her delicate forehead furrowed in concentration as she looked over her patient. Her hair was braided away from her face, kept in place with a jewelled hair piece, then left to cascade down her back in gentle waves.

Robb was taken away from his observation of this stranger by a gasp and a low "Your Grace" and he looked over to where the healer had turned around and noticed them. The healers words must have grabbed the strangers attention as she looked up from where she was mixing some sort of paste and her eyes latched onto Robb's and stared at him boldly.

Looking back at the healer, Robb said "We heard shouting and just wanted to make sure everything was ok"

The healer got a determined look on her face and glanced over to the stranger who was still staring at Robb before looking back to him and saying "Well your grace, this women has decided that she can come in and take over the care of this patient " Robb could see her hesitate and look back at the women " We do not know her or who her allegiance is to. For all we know she could be trying to kill of our men rather than help them". At her words the stranger broke eye contact with Robb to roll her own.

She put the bowl with the mixture that she had been stirring down before standing up and giving him a small curtsy before raising her hand, which he automatically toke in his, and says "Pleasure to meet you Your Grace. I am Lady Eragana Argetlam".

From behind him he can hear Lord Bolton speak up "I don't believe I've ever heard that name before My Lady" while it as an innocent question, Lord Boltons tone of voice was quite sharp and Robb watched Lady Eragana to see if she toke offence and to see how she responded if she did . Her eyes slipped past Robb to look at Lord Bolton, and Robb got an unfamiliar feeling in his chest at not being the centre of her attention, however when he focused on her he could see that she had a unimpressed look on her face.

" I would be very surprised if you had heard it before, for my home is a long way from Westeros."

Intrigued Robb asked her "And where do you come from? "

Lady Eragana looked back to him when he asked the question and her face seemed to soften slightly as she replied "The country I come from is called Alagaësia, and it is far to the North of Westeros."

"Alagaësia, I've never heard of it" Robb said quietly.

Lady Eragana smiled softly before saying "To get there you would be at sea for about four months. I left Alagaësia five years ago to explore the world. I've found many different civilisations, some very different and some very similar to my home land. From what I've seen of Westeros in the week I've been here is that it's very similar to Alagaësia."

For a short moment of time Robb was speechless, unsure what to say, eventually he came out with "Are you here by yourself My Lady?"

"No. I left Alagaësia with twenty companions, most of which are with me here toady however we have picked up a few strays over the years. I left three of my men with my ship in Lannisport."

It didn't escape Robb's notice that she never specifically said how many men she had altogether but the last part she said got Robb's attention and toke presidence "You arrived via Lannisport? How where the defences? "

"Yes we came in to Lannisport but it took us two days before we were able to leave the docks. Every ship that comes in is being searched and we where questioned on are every move once we where in the city. If you are looking for information on how to take the city, know that it is on lock down. I'm afraid you will have a tough time."

"What about men? where you able to see how many soldiers the city had?" Lord Bolton asked her however before she could answer Robb interrupted having caught sight of a Lannister soldier that was paying them just a bit to much attention.

"Perhaps, Lord Bolton we should discuss this else where."

Lady Eragana seemed to get what he was trying to say as she dipped her head in acknowledgement before saying goes "Of course Your Grace. I'll be more than happy to help in any way I can."

"Perhaps then you would care to join us this evening when I meet with my Lords and you can share what ever information you have?"

"That's sounds agreeable Your Grace. I will have my two guards with me, they may be of more help as they saw more of the city than myself"

As she said this she tilted her head to Robb's right where he only just noticed two men in the finest of armour standing in the shadows of the tent. If Lady Eragana hadn't pointed them out Robb knew he wouldn't of noticed them and he cursed himself for it. As he tried to cover his surprise he could feel those with him shift uneasily at having not noticed them either. Robb dipped his head at her while saying "I look forward to tonight then my Lady. I will have one of my men meet you here at sunset." Before turning around and leaving the tent.

Eragana watched as the young King left the tent and let out the breath she'd been holding. Since the minute she had caught eyes with the wolf king, she'd felt like she had butterflies in her belly. He made her nervous. Not the sort that gets the blood pumping before a battle. More the sort she used to get when she was younger and her cousin's friends came to the farm. They had been older than her and she knew now that she'd had a crush. Is that what was happening with this young King? Surely she couldn't have developed a crush from the few sentence they'd spoken together. Trying to keep her mind of it and ignore the sniggering from Saphira in the back of her mind, she turned back to the soldier she'd been working on before. It was a simple enough wound to treat however the risk came from where it was during the healing after. The arm would need to be strapped in order to restrict movement so that he didn't open up the wound again. If that happened then there would be a very high chance of infection. After giving him a concoction to knock him out she removed the arrow and went about cleaning and sewing up the wound. She strapped him up and left him to sleep before going on to the next patient.

By the time she was finished treating those they would allow her near it was time for the her to make her self presentable for the King and his Lords. Her tent had been set up on the outskirts of the Northern camp by the tree line, along with four other tents that the elves where sharing. The horses where picketed to one side of the tents, the halters and rope merely for show, as they where elven horses that they had brought along with them and wouldn't wonder far without the command of its rider.

She changed from the simple dress she'd worn for helping in the healers tents to one of the outfits that Arya had made for her. The boiled leather top served as light protection over a light tunic, knee length skirt with legging and knee high boots which where all in a light blue colour to match Saphira's scales. Once she was dressed one of the female elves that had came with her came in to the tent and went about taking her braids out and brushing her hair and then clipping the right side up with her jewelled dragon clip. She decided to leave Brisingr in her tent for now so put one of her new fur lined cloaks on over the top of her dress and then left the tent to head back to the healers tents to be shown the way to the King.

Word of the stranger in camp with information on Lannisport had spread among his Lords which meant he was bombarded with questions the minute they stepped foot in to his tent once it came time for the meeting. With them all talking over each other Robb didn't have the chance to answer any of their questions.

Eventually he'd had enough and bellowed "Enough"

It took them a few minutes to quieten down but eventually they all settled into their seats and gave him their full attention.

"The Lady Eragana has agreed to tell us what she knows of Lannisport and in return if she wants to stay with us I'm inclined to let her. Reports from the healers tent suggest that she knows what she's doing in regards to healing and we are always in need of more help In that regard"

"And if she is a Lannister spy?" Small Jon Umber asked him.

" Then we keep her as a hostage" Robb replied, hoping it never comes to that.

Before conversation could go any further they where interrupted by Robb's squire entering the tent and announcing the arrival of Lady Eragana. Robb and his gathered Lords stood up to greet her as she entered and again he felt his breath catch In his throat. Her hair had been taken out of its braids and left to hang down by her face with a jewelled hair piece in the shape of a dragon keeping the hair on the right side of her head away from her face.

Robb watched the reactions of the Lords that hadn't been in the healers tents with him and wasn't disappointed. Even the most hardened of his Lords weren't immune to the Lady Eragana's beauty. Stepped away from his seat, Robb approached her while greeting her.

"Lady Eragana, thank you for coming." he said while offering her his arm and walking them to the seat he'd keep free beside him. Her two guards followed behind them and when they got to the seats she turned towards the gathered Lords at the table and introduced her two shadows. "My Lords I'd like to introduce to you Ser Luther and Ser Brodlen. While I did see some of Lannisport they spent more time wondering around the city."

Now able to get a good look at her guards Robb thought that they looked like they'd come from an old Targaryen legend. Slender, aristocratic faces framed with long hair. One guards hair was a dark black while the others was a light brown and both wore a light fitted armour in black with blue capes hanging from their shoulders.

Before she sat down, Lady Eragana removed her cloak and handed it to one if her guards. Her outfit was in the same blue as her guards capes and seemed to be in two pieces with a fitted top and a flurry knee length skirt. It was like nothing Robb had every seen before but somehow she pulled it of and make it look ladylike while Robb could see that she was also ready for a fight.

Once the rest of those gathered sat back down Robb said to Lady Eragana " Any information on the Lannisters army will be much appreciated"

Lady Eragana smiled at Robb before turning to the guard that had sat down beside her and said "This is Ser Luther, who is the commander of my knights and in charge of ensuring my safety wherever I go. He will be able to tell you more than I will."

Robb let his eyes leave the Lady Eragana and looked at Ser Luther. Robb got the feeling that he was being measured, and that his very being was on display for Ser Luther to see. Robb motioned for him to speak and he leaned forward slightly "The city guards are on constant alert. They are enforcing a curfew and all raven's are being checked before they are released." While Ser Luther talked, Robb watched the Lady Eragana looking round at his lords and noticed that her eyes narrowed a few times when she looked at Lord Bolton. Everyone's attention was interrupted by the flaps of the tent opening and the hulking form of Greywind coming in. Expecting the three newcomers to react badly Robb prepared himself to have to leap to Greywind's defence, however he needn't have worried. As Greywind ventured further into the tent towards him Robb watched the Lady Eragana as she watched Greywind's progress with a slight smile on her face. When he came level with Robb she turned towards him and said "He's Gorgeous," seeming to sense he was the topic of conversation Greywind sat down beside him and looked at Eragana "May I" she went on to ask while pointing to Greywind. Robb, knowing what she meant said "If he'll let you" while gesturing forward with his hand, expecting Greywind to refuse her. Greywind stood back up which brought his head directly beside Lady Eragana's elbow where she then lifted her hand up and slowly moved it up to rest her fingers in between his ears. Greywind, not happy with that nudged his nose up into her arm and she gave a small laugh and started scratching him.

Robb watched them in shock, along with everyone else in the tent. Greywind was notorious in his dislike of anyone but Robb and those close to him touching him, but here he was, nearly falling over in pleasure from the magic fingers scratching at his ears. Lifting his hand and setting it on Greywind's back before looking at the lords gathered round the table he said " I think, my Lords that we are done for the night. We can pick this up an other night. Get some sleep."  
Slowly the tent emptied until it was just Robb and Lady Eragana, who was still occupied with Greywind. Ser Luther and Ser Brodlen had retreated to the tent entrance.  
"I've never seen him take to a stranger so quickly" Robb said to her once they where alone.  
She gave him a secretive smile, as if she knew something he didn't, and said "I'm good with animals. I must have that magic touch." After saying this she gave Greywind one last scratch before starting to stand and saying, "Well Your Grace it would seem it is time for me to go." Robb got up as well and lifted the cloak that her guard had left on the seat next to her and placed the cloak over her shoulders and walked her towards the opening of the tent, where he paused as she walked a few steps outside. Once she turned towards him he lifted her hand up towards his lips and gave it a kiss and saying "It was a pleasure My Lady." Giving him a small curtsy Lady Eragana said "Likewise Your Grace" before turning around and walking away towards her own tent. Robb's eyes followed her until she was out of sight before turning around and reentering his tent.

That night was the first night he dreamed about the Lady Eragana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long folks but I just couldn't find the right words to bring my imagination to life so it's a short chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

Robb woke early the next morning and set about getting ready for the day all the while thinking on what his next move was going to be in this war. While his father was dead, his sister's were still hostages in King's Landing and as such he was forever walking a thin line in angering the Lannisters into retaliation on his sisters and his Lords getting fed up playing the waiting game and taking matters into their own hands. Already a few have let their anger get the better of them against Lannister prisoners. The information that Lady Eragana brought on Lannisport worried Robb more than he would like to admit. He didn't want to loose half his army taking the city but it was a move his men wanted to take. They where eager to take something important from the Lannister's. Perhaps if he had Lannisport, maybe even Casterly Rock, he could negotiate a trade for his sisters. He was interrupted from his thouhts by the flap of his tent opening and Theon entering.

"Rob you'll want to see this" he said before Rob could greet him.

Confused but curious he followed Theon out of the tent where he then lead him through the camp to the outskirts where Lady Eragana had set up her tents. As they approached he understood why Theon had got him. Lady Eragana was on a white stallion cantering around the open field. while that itself wasn't anything special it was the fact that she didn't have any hands on the reins of the horse. They swung around his neck as his head bobbed with each stride he took and on his back his rider had a bow with an arrow nocked. As Rob and Theon watched one of Lady Eragana's men tossed something up into the air. It didn't get far before she'd released the arrow and shoot it out of the sky while the stallion continued cantering along like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Taking an other arrow from the quiver on her back she nocked it and got ready for the next toss while giving the stallion the command to quicken. He was at a full gallop when the next arrow was released and as the arrow embedded itself into the ground she used her body to slow him down and gave him a pat. Turning towards where Robb was standing he could see her notice the crowd that had formed to watch her and urged the horse to walk over, still on a free rein. He had to admire the level of control she had over the animal.

"Your Grace, to what do I owe this pleasure." she greeted him once she had brought the stallion to a stop in front of him. She swung out of the saddle before reaching into one of the saddle packs and pulled out a couple of pieces of a carrot. She walked to the stallions head and offered the pieces to the expectant mouth and which where quickly gobbled up.

Robb was at a loss for words, he didn't really have a reason for being there except that Theon had brought him. Thinking quickly on his feet he said "I was just wondering if you would like to join me in breaking our fast this morning?" He could see Theon look at him funny with a smirk on his face at his words and he begged to the old gods in his head for him to keep his mouth shut. Thankfully someone was listening, or Theon had grown up, but he kept his mouth shut and Robb waited for her answer. She seemed to search his face for something before nodding her head slightly and saying "That sounds lovely Your Grace. If you'll just let me wash up I shall join you in your tent." Without waiting for a reply she turned and walked of towards her tents, her horse following behind like a loyal dog.

It was Theon snickering at his side that made Robb realise that he was simply standing there watching her and quickly turned around and started walking back to his tent.

"So you like Lady Eragana?" Theon said as he caught up with Robbs furious pace. If it had been anyone else asking Robb would of denied it straight away, but Theon knew him to well for him to hide it. There was amusement in his voice and maybe a bit of disbelief at the fact that someone had actually caught his interest.

Sighing he slowed down and said "I think so. I mean she's beautiful and she seems smart and can clearly take care of herself but . . ." he trailed of and looked around. He spotted a few Frey men that had been watching the Lady Eragana as well.

Theon seeing where his gaze had fallen finished his sentence for him "The Frey's wouldn't be happy. You've promised to marry one of there's." He paused letting that sink in before smirking and saying "Nothing stopping you from taking a mistress." knowing full well Robb would never.

Robb gave him a dirty look as they slipped into his tent to find Greywind, who had been missing this morning when he woke, stretched out on the ground in front of the fire. His muzzle was stained red, he'd been hunting during the night. Robb vaguely recalled a dream from the night before of himself chasing down a doe in the dark in between the dreams of Lady Eragana, but thought nothing of it and crouched down to give the wolf a scratch behind the ears. He didn't even open his eyes, giving of the impression of being blind to the world around him, but the twisting of his head into Robb's hand let him know the wolf was aware of everything that was going on around him.

He sent Theon with instruction for some food to be brought to his tent for himself and Lady Eragana and cleared up the table before she arrived. He nearly tripped over Greywind a few times as he worked, the wolf not seeming to care that he'd plopped himself down right in the middle of Robb's way. He hadn't been alone very long when the sound of boots walking through the mud approached his tent. One of Lady Eragana's guards announced her arrival and he exited the tent to greet her.

She'd dressed in a pair of leather pants and knee high boots with a form fitting leather jacket over a silk shirt which was a pale blue colour. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a series of braids before coming together into a pony tail sitting high on her head, her long brown hair hung in loose curls down to the middle of her back. If the outfit didn't give a clue to everyone that this women was a warrior the magnificent sword hanging at her waist would of. Robb knew he was staring but he couldn't help himself, he'd never seen any Lady like her before and she was beautiful.

It was Greywind finally designing himself to move and pushing past him, nearly knocking him into the table he was standing beside, that brought him out of his stupor to see the big wolf command the Lady Eragana's attention and that of her magic fingers. Robb could hear him rumbling in pleasure when she hit a certain spot under his left ear.

Not able to help himself he chuckled at the pair and when Lady Eragana looked up at him and raised an eyebrow he said "The fierce Greywind able to send grown men screaming by just walking into a room reduced to a near puddle on the floor from a scratch in the right spot."

Lady Eragana chuckled a bit herself before giving Greywind a few final scratches and a pat on the side before skirting around him and making her way to the table. He watched bemused as Greywind stuck on her heels until she made it to the table where he was standing. Remembering his manners he pulled out a chair for her and offered her the seat which she sat down in it almost to gracefully for having a sword at her waist. Taking a seat beside her Robb racked his brain for a subject to talk about. He wanted to stay away from topics of the war for as long as possible. Luckily Lady Eragana started of the conversation for him.

"I thank you for your hospitality Your Grace. I won't pretend not to know how our appearance in your camp could look suspicious but i promise you we mean no harm. We got word of the fighting from a local farmer as we passed by his land. He'd warned us not to go on any futher."

"And yet here you are my Lady." Robb said to her in a amused tone. Lady Eragana laughed softly in response and Robb found himself wanting to hear more of the sound.

"We stayed away until we where sure the fighting was over and then set about looking after the wounded. All my companions have enough skill in treating wounds in order to buy enough time to get to a fully trained healer." she continued on. Robb wondered on that. She had a sadder look on her face now and Rob found himself wishing to see her smile again. She seemed to shake herself out of her own thoughts before Robb could say anything and looked him straight in the face and said " But enough about that, Having only arrived on these shores I'm horribly unaware on the state of things. I'm assuming that considering you where asking quesktions about Lannisport that they are on the side of whoever you are fighting?"

Robb opened his mouth to answer her but was interrupted before he even started by a young serving girl entering his tent. In her arms she had thier meals "Sorry Your Grace." the young girl said when she realsed that Lady Eragana was already here. "Lord Greyjoy sent word for your meal." He waved her forward to set their meals out and thanked her as she went scurrying back out of the tent.

A surprisingly comfortable silence descended on the two of them as they started into their meal. they weren't long into it when Robb noticed that Lady Eragana didn't touch most of her meat, opting instead to eat the cheese's and fruits that had come with it. Curious he asked her if something was wrong with it.

"No Your Grace, I simply don't like eating too much meat. I prefer to keep a mostly vegetarian diet with only one piece of meat per meal." Robb nodded his head in understanding and they both continued on with their meal until both plates where clean, Lady Eragana having slipped Greywind her meat after him sitting by her side for the last part of the meal, drool dripping from his mouth. Robb would swear that the expression on Greywinds face was smug when he succeeded in getting the meat. Putting the plates to the side Robb decided it was time to try and get to know lady Eragana as a person better.

"If you don't mind me asking my Lady, what brought you to Westeros?"

"No one reason. We go where the wind sails us." she said this with a strange smile on her face. "I left my home land of Alagaesia five years ago and have been exploring new lands ever since. Sometimes we'll stay in one place for months, sometimes just days. It usually depends on the locals." She let out a loud laugh as she said this. Robb sensed a few stories there but she continued on before he could ask. "It started out with just myself and my guards but two years ago my older brother joined us. It seemed in our exploring we had circled around back in Alagaesia's direction and Murtagh decided to join us as we left the area again." Robb took note of the older brother, he must be the head of her family then.

"Is you brother here with you?" Robb asked wanting to know.

"Not yet, he decided to delay in Lannisport for a few extra days. He will probably turn up in a few days." Robb wondered how he had let his sister explore a strange land without him. If Robb has the choice, Sansa and Arya will never leave his sight again if he gets them back.

"How much older is your brother?" Robb asked her.

"He's three years older. We don't really look alike. We each take most of our looks from our father's. Murtagh took mother's hair, as black as night, while I got her nose and eyes." Robb raised a mental eyebrow, so different father's. He wondered if they where in the same sort of situation as he and Jon but he didn't feel he had the right to ask.

"And what of you Your Grace? Do you have any siblings?" Robb had to chuckle. She most defiantly wasn't from around here.

"I have five. Two little brothers, Bran and Rickon and two sisters, Sansa and Arya. We also have a half brother, Jon who is only slightly younger." For some reason she got a huge smile on her face once he mentioned his sisters.

"You have a sister named Arya?" she asked him and confused he answered her "Yes I do. Why?"

"Back home, one of my best friends and most loyal companions is called Arya Dröttning. She's Queen of her people now after the death of her mother in the war. Arya was my favourite sparring partner while we where together. Not many could keep up with her."

"Well I hope someday you can meet my Arya but I need to get her back from the Lannister's first." the smile that had been on her face while talking of her friend slid of at his words and she asked "Lannister's. I take it they are the one's your fighting, the one's that hold Lannisport. You where about to explain earlier."

Robb went onto explain everything from the time the King visited his home to his father being wrongly accused as a traitor and his head being taken and his sister held hostage against him to make him bend the knee. Once he'd finished telling his story Lady Eragana sat in silence with a stormy look on her face before saying

"I want to help get your sisters. My brother and I, We are unknown's and so may be able to slip past their defences a lot easier than any of you men. Keep my brother's identity a secret and we may be able to plant him in the capitol and be in a position to grab your sister's."

Robb had to clamp his hands onto the arms of the chair he was sitting on in order to stop himself from lunging at Eragana and kissing the life out of her for her offer. In the space of a few minutes she'd given him more hope of seeing his sister again than he'd had since he got word of they're fate.

"My Lady, if you could pull that of I would be forever in your debt. Name it and it's yours." He knew what he was offering could cause trouble, but if he got his sister's back he would deal with the consequences later. Lady Eragana simply nodded her head and said

"I will send word to him then and let him know to stay away from camp and to head south straight away. He was getting bored of all the exploring anyway."

"Our biggest problem at the minute is that we haven't been able to retaliate against the Lannister's in fear of them retaliating on my sisters. If my sisters safety was guaranteed we could through ourselves more into the campaign and make them pay."

"We will do our best Your Grace. I will keep you informed on Murtagh progress but I must stress the importance of keeping this a secret, even from your most loyal Lords. You never know who is listening." With those words she stood up from her seat, curtsied to him and left his tent leaving him speechless.

Robb had no idea of the fury that he'd awoken in Eragana, a fury that was magnified by Saphira, who was already half way to Thorne before Eragana had left the kings tent.

 **end of chapter two**

 **hope it made sense and that you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **ok so i know the GOT timeline is a bit screwed up here but this is a AU story so hope it make sense.**

The cold wind and rain bit at his cheeks as they rode through the trees heading back to the main camp. The return journey from The Crag had turned into a horrible one as the weather turned to beat heavy rain down on them for three days in a row. The only bright side of the journey was that he'd been able to convince Lady Eragana to join him and they'd spent most of it riding beside each other talking over a variety of different subjects. He'd learnt that she'd grown up with her uncle and cousin but that her father had, unknowingly to her, watched her grow up as the local story teller. He was shocked to find out that she hadn't grown up in a castle, in fact she'd grown up on her uncles farm working the fields and hunting in the surrounding forests. She also never knew she had a brother until she was seventeen. Robb had never asked her age but he thought she couldn't be much more than twenty but sometimes the way she spoke made her sound far older. She'd had a hard life from what Robb could tell and she was cautious about who she trusted. Which left Robb confused on why she'd came to trust him so quickly.

Theon had eventually got his way and after weeks of deliberating on it he'd sent him of to the Iron Islands to secure his father's ships. He was worried however. His mothers insistence before she left for the Reach that Balon Greyjoy could not be trusted still played on his mind, which was why it had taken him so long before agreeing to the plan. While she never said anything out loud he believed Lady Eragana was of the same mind as his mother in regards to the Greyjoy's regardless of the fact she'd never meet the woman.

Eragana had been flittering around the camp, getting to know his Lord's along with offering treatment on smaller alignments to some of the men. He'd also noticed the crowd that gathered every time she and her guards would spare. The first time he'd seen her unsheathe her blue tinted sword and assume a ready position across from one of her men Robb hadn't quite known what to think. He'd heard of few nearby Lord's scoff at the scene but all mutterings where quickly vanquished when she attacked. It'd almost seemed like the two where performing a well know dance. Neither one seemed to be able to get a hit in and their moves got faster and faster until all Robb and the men standing mute at the side could see where the blur of the swords thrusting through the air only to clash together and the whirl of Lady Eragana's short skirt's as she twirled around her opponent. Eventually Lady Eragana had disarmed her partner in a move that Robb hadn't been able to follow and she'd stood with her sword against his throat panting heavily but with a smile on her face.

It had been four weeks since she'd offered her brother's service to try and get the girls back and she'd had word a few day's ago that he'd made it into King's Landing. He didn't know how she'd got word. Even when they where with the main camp getting ravens was tricky business as none where trained to find a field in the middle of the Riverland's. They had to rely on riders going back and forth between near by castles and keeps but Eragana had gotten the message from her brother while they where traveling on the road towards the Crag. He hadn't had time to ask at the time, his mind fixed firmly on securing the Crag but now that he'd had time to think on it, it puzzled him and he briefly wondered if he should be suspicious of her intentions. However for some reason he believes he can trust her. Now that he knew her brother was in the capitol he itched to know about his sisters.

The sound of hooves squelching in the mud as a horse cantered toward him broke through his musings and he looked over his shoulder to see GreatJon Umber coming towards him. Like the rest of them he was soaked through and Robb pulled his horse to a halt as he came level with him. Looking up to the sky, through the trees he didn't give the Great Jon the chance to speak before he was giving the order to set up camp. With leaving most of his forces at the main camp, wanting this journey to be quiet and quick, they'd decided to stay of the main roads while traveling to the Crag and had decided to travel along what was simply a dirt track that ran almost parallel with the main road. As his order made it's way down the line of soldiers horses where turned of the track and into the trees that lined it and packs and sleeping rolls where unloaded while other men went for firewood.

"We're not going to get much further in this weather." He said to Greatjon, who nodded his head with a grunt.

"Aye, was about to say just that. A couple of horse's at the back have been falling in the mud, useless southern beast's." Greatjon said in that booming voice of his and Robb felt his lips twitch at his disdain for anything southern, even if the horses where of the Riverland's.

The sound of more riders coming up the now cleared track made the both of them turn to see Lady Eragana and her party coming towards them. She'd excused herself a hour earlier to bath in a stream they'd past. He'd tried to offer her some of his guard's but she'd insisted her own would be sufficient before riding of before he could argue his point. He had however sent Greywind after her and watching her ride towards him now he saw his wolf looping along beside her. Her long hair was wet and without braids or bands, flowing out behind her as the white stallion carried her down the track. Robb had found out that the stallion could be a foul tempered thing towards anyone but his mistress and his handlers but that he was also a extremely well trained war horse. He'd watched Eragana put him through his paces a few times and the archery wasn't the only thing they where capable of doing. They'd camped at the Crag for two days and when he'd been riding past where she was training and saw the stallion galloping around the field full tilt with Eragana hanging of the side, he'd nearly had a heart attack. Only for her to swing herself up into the saddle once she reached the end of the clearing, only to do the same thing again along the other side. He'd noticed then the subtle differences to her saddle than any of his. Straps in strange places that he now knows hold her when she goes into one of her 'tricks'.

The one thing he'd noticed about Lady Eragana is that she could never be still, she always had to be doing something. If they camped somewhere for more than a day she seemed to get fidgety and went of to train with her sword or on her horse. Sometimes she disappeared into the forest for several hours, to the suspicion of a lot of his Lord's, and when she came back there was always a sense of relaxation about her for a few day's until she started getting fidgety again. The last few days had been like that, even with the hard riding she seemed to have an endless supply of energy but looking at her now she was back to a relaxed state. Alert but relaxed.

"Lady Eragana" Greatjon greeted her as she drew up beside them, her men taking cue from the rest of the soldiers and started about setting up her tent.

"Lord Umber" she greeted in return, before looking at him with a smile and said "Your Grace."

"Lady Eragana." he greeted her. Jumping down from his horse he went to help her dismount even while knowing she didn't need it. She swung her leg over the front of the saddle in a very unlady like fashion so she was sitting in it facing him when he made it to her horse's side. Putting her hands on his shoulders she aloud herself to slide down and his hands came up to grab her waist and settle her on the ground. Her hands lingered on his shoulders as she looked up at him and his fingers itched to move over her waist, to seek out bare skin but he stamped down the impulse and took a step back from her. Her fingers trailed of his shoulders and Robb could swear he could feel the heat from them even under his cloak, armour and leathers.

When they set out for The Crag Robb had insisted that Lady Eragana's tent be set up next to his own, for her safety's sake of course. Not because Robb wanted her close by. But catching the look Lord Umber shot him as she stepped away and lead her horse of the track to start untacking it he knew that his Lord's may know exactly why he'd brought her along. Ok so maybe he wasn't very subtle in his interest in her but he couldn't bring himself to stay away from her. At the start he liked to believe that she was as affected by him as he was by her but at the time she didn't know of his marriage pact with the Frey's, since she found out Eragana has always made sure to have guards accompany them if they rode of together and if they dinned in his tent the flap was always kept open, both of them visible to the camp outside. Under normal circumstances Robb would consider these actions as him courting her. How he wished it was so.

That night he once again asked her to dine with him in his tent. They where limited on supply's on this journey and so it was a simple meal of bread and meat, with fruits on her part that she'd supplied herself. The conversation was pleasant until somehow they got onto the topic of his marriage and with a slight hesitation she asked him "Is she beautiful?"

After a moment of hesitation he answered her "I've never meet her." He kept his eyes down on his plate, knowing if he looked at her he'd blurt out what he really thought of his predicament and his growing feelings for her.

"What's her name." she asked him next, not perturbed by his lack of a proper answer to her first question 'I don't care' he wanted to say but instead said "Frey I suppose. I don't know her first name."

"I'm sure you'll be very happy." she said with a strange tone of voice and he glance up at her to see she was fighting her amusement. He let a chuckle go before he even realised it was there only for her to join him and he found himself getting lost in her eyes as she gazed over at him.

"And your marrying her for a bridge." she said once their laughter had died down and he was slightly defensive when he said "An important bridge." She hummed in understanding while watching him. Taking a breath he continued "It was before they killed my Father, I still thought I could march south and rescue him in time but only if we crossed that bridge." He scowled and berated his younger self for such naïve thinking and was only brought out of his Jon like brooding when he felt a delicate hand take his own that was playing with his knife on the table.

"When I speak with the people of the North, trying to get to know this country, they all loved your Father." she told him, squeezing his hand. He turned his over and started playing with her finger instead of the knife as he said "He was the best man I ever meet. I know children always think that about their father's but he truly was."

She made a strange sound at that but when he looked at her she didn't say anything so he continued "He once told me being a Lord was like being a Father, except you have thousands of children and you worry about all of them. All of them yours to protect. He told me he woke with fear in the morning and went to bed with fear in the night. I didn't believe him. I asked him How can a man be brave if he's afraid. That's the only time he can be brave he told me."

He looked up at her as she said "Without fear there cannot be courage." With a far away look of someone remembering their own memories as he nodded in agreement with her. Returning her attention to him she said "I wish I could of met him."

"He would of liked you." He said laughing slightly before sobering up and in moment of selfishness he looked at her and making his meaning quite clear said "I don't want to marry the Frey girl." She simply looked at him for so long he almost regretted saying it before in a quite whisper he almost didn't hear she replied "I don't want you to marry her."

He inhaled a sharp breath of air at her words as he locked gazes with her as he slowly rose from his seat. As he stepped towards her she said "I hope it's a very beautiful bridge." Before he really knew what he was doing he was bending down to her and capturing her lips in a kiss. He prepared himself for the immediate rejection but was pleasantly surprised when instead her hands came to the back of his neck to hold him in place as she herself stood from her chair.

Deeping the kiss he wrapped his arms around her waist as he spun them around and backed her up towards the bed. Withdrawing from her when he felt her stop as her knees hit the bed he looked at her to see if she wanted to stop only to have her start undoing the laces of his jerkin. Taking that as his cue to continue he reached for the laces of her dress that he'd noticed she'd taken to wearing when having dinner in his tent. With her head start she was able to rid him of his top layers first and quickly set about undoing the ties of the leather pants only for her to have to pause and the shove the sleeves of her dress down her arms, letting the dress pool at her feet leaving her bare to his gaze. Getting a glimpse of her for the first time Robb swallowed the lump in his throat at her perfection. With a finally tug she was able to lose his pants and shove them down over his hips and with his help they joined her dress on the floor.

Leaning down to kiss her again he let his hands wander over her bare flesh as he lowered her to the bed and preceded to have the best night of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Waking slowly Eragana felt the pleasurable ache between her thighs that reminds her of her actions the night before. While she was no maid, it had been a while for her and Robb had turned out to be a ferocious lover driving her into countless mind blowing orgasms. She'd only just had the presence of mind to cast a ward around them to make sure those outside wouldn't hear what was going on inside the tent.

"Morning" she heard as she felt Robb stir beside her.

"Morning" she replied while they continued to lie on the bed their legs entwined with each others as Eragana rested her head on Robb chest listening to his steady heart beat. She had her hand on his chest as well drawing patterns over his bare skin as they relaxed in each others presence. Robb had one arm around her back with his hand resting on her waist holding her against him while the other was behind his head propping it up so he could look down on her. At some point in the night the flap had been closed over, perhaps by one of her guards after they realised just what the where up to. Part of her knows she shouldn't of let it happen. That only heartbreak is waiting for her at the end of this road but she'd grown fond of the young King in the last few weeks. She'd found herself looking forward to there evenings together where they simply sat and talked about anything and everything. It had been a long time since someone had properly engaged in a conversation with her. The elves weren't much for conversationalist. They had no problem when it came to topics of magic or dragons but she always felt like she was pulling teeth while talking about the simplest things. While her relationship with Murtagh was better he was still slightly withdrawn, preferring to keep to himself and Thorne so conversations with him always had an underlining tension that made her uncomfortable. Being around Robb felt like being back in Caravhall with Roran, which made her wish her cousin was around. On the occasion's she got too home sick she would contact him and catch up on the going's on back home. Roran and Katrina had just had there third child, a second girl, joining her elder sister and brother and Roran doted on them.

A slight breeze hit the tent, blowing the flap of the tent open slightly so they could see the early morning light as the sun started to rise. She shivered as the cold wind hit the bare skin of her shoulders and back where they weren't covered by the furs. Feeling her shiver against him Robb tightened his grip around her waist while taking his other arm from behind his head he reached down for the furs and brought them up further while asking "Cold?"

"Mm" she said while trying to bury herself deeper into his side. Looking up at him she found him looking down at her and unable to resist she brought her arm under her and rose up to rest on it while leaning in to steal a kiss from him. His free hand came up to bury his fingers in her hair as the kiss deepened and his arm around her waist pulled her body up his so that she was nearly lying on top of him. Her hand on his chest worked it's way up to his face and she grabbed it to keep him in place as she swung her leg over his waist so she was straddling him. The furs fell from her to pool at their wait's and she felt his hand working it's way towards her breast's.

"I know of other ways to keep warm." she said breaking the kiss and panting slightly, looking down at his flushed checks with his eyes blown wide with pleasure. His lips are full and swollen from her kisses and his red curls where a mess from the previous night of her running her fingers through them. Already she could feel her blood pumping and felt his own reaction rise up against her. He doesn't let her look at him long before he's surging up to capture her lips again and moulds them together. One hand stays in her hair while the other tweaks her nipple sending a flash of need straight to her core. Grinding down on him in response she is rewarded with a groan from him as he feels her wet heat on his skin. Goose bumps rise on her skin as his hand leave her breasts and trails down her body until it reaches her core where he blindly searches out the bundle of nerves there that he came to know last night will drive her insane. As he finds it he breaks away from the kiss only to trail kisses down her neck towards her breast where he takes a nipple in his mouth as his fingers puts pressure on her clit. She couldn't stop the cry of pleasure she realised even if she wanted to as he rubbed at her clit and sucked at her nipple until she was a withering mess above him. Just as she thought she was about to come he stopped and as she protested he raised her of him slightly before positioning himself at her entrance and with one thrust buried himself in her to the hilts. She came straight away, letting out a silent gasp of pleasure at the sudden intrusion, and clenching around him as he stilled. Once she came down slightly he brought both his hands to her waist and started to move under her in long, deep, slow strokes that filled her completely every time he pushed in to the hilt. The slow pace was both exquisite and torture. With his hands on her hips he controlled the speed of there coupling and no matter how much she wanted him to he wouldn't speed up. Clenching her inner muscles around him as he filled her again she saw his jaw clench as he tried to control his reaction to her.

Seeming to finally have enough he flipped them over so she was on her back with him above her before he pulled back until he nearly left her before in one powerful thrust entered her with a force he'd been lacking so far. Her back arched in pleasure driving him in even further before he pulled back again before driving back in again. He set a furious pace that had her muttering incoherently until she rolled her hips against his on one powerful pump and she exploded around him. He came with a growl not unlike his wolf's and she looked into his half lidded eyes as he emptied himself inside her. Once spent he let himself fall to the bed beside her, pulling the furs back up around them and tucked her into his arms as they're laboured breathing subsided and they lay spent on the bed.

They lay there for a while until Eragana's sensitive ears picked up the sound of soldiers getting up and reading themselves for the day. Sitting up on the bed she ran her fingers through her messy hair and cast her eyes over the floor looking for her clothes. Spotting her dress not far from the bed she got up and walked naked to where it was lying. She could feel Robb's eyes on her as she walked round the bed and as she bent down to lift the dress she heard the intake of breath from him. A pleased thrill went through her at being able to bring forth such strong reactions from the young King and as she redressed with her back to him she wondered what was to become of them now. He was still betrothed to the Frey girl and there was still so much about her he didn't know, Saphira being the most obvious part. So lost in her thought she didn't realise he'd left the bed until his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and he dropped a few kisses to the side of her neck. She hummed in pleasure as she felt his naked body pressed up against her but she knew she would need to leave now in order to avoid being seen. While she could make herself invisible to the soldiers she would have a very small window to do so without doing it in front of Robb. Better to leave now early and 'suggest' to the few near by soldiers that there was nothing to see as she left.

Stepping away from him she turned in time to see a pout on his face at her pulling away, laughing slightly at him she said "If I want to return to my tent unseen, I need to go now. You can't afford the Frey's to find out what happened here last night." She knew her meaning was clear when his face fell. 'What happened last night cant happen again. Not if you want to keep the men's loyalty.' Strangely her heart ached at the thought. She'd had a few lovers in the past, none had made her want for a repeat performance. However with Robb she found herself wishing she could curl up in his arms every night. Not giving him time to protest her statement she pulled him down to her so she could give him a final kiss before turning and walking out of the tent. If a tear trailed down her check only herself and Saphira would know of it.

As she entered her tent she saw the low glow from the gem on her mirror that told her she had missed a scrying from someone. Thinking it might be from Murtagh she approaches it before saying "Show me." in the Ancient Language. Surprisingly it's Arya's face that comes into view and she asks her to call her when she receives the message. Letting the mirror clear she makes sure her wards are up before saying Arya's full name and titles into the mirror. As the She turns away from the mirror down knowing Arya may not be around to answer and starts getting herself ready for the day. Luckily she doesn't have to wait long, only until she'd changed and was starting to run a comb through her hair before Arya's face appears in the mirror. With a soft smile on her face Arya and Eragana went through there customary greetings before Arya brought her up to speed on all that was going on in Alagaesia. Eventually she asked "Have you moved on yet? In our last call you said that the country you had landed on was quite populated and not suitable at first glance." And so Eragana found herself telling her dearest friend everything that had happened in the last few weeks right up until she returned to her tent. Arya was silent the whole time giving her the ear she hadn't realised she needed and after a few moment of thinking through all Eragana had told her she stated in a soft voice "You have come to care for him very much."

Eragana simply nodded her head at her friends observation before saying "But I know nothing will come of it."

"Do not be so sure." Arya said surprising her "Your young King does not sound like the sort of person to take the actions you both took part in lightly. I feel he may surprise you yet and set aside his promised bride. After all you have far more to give him." A small piece of hope flared in her chest at Arya's word's but she tried to ignore it. Shaking her head she said "No, the Frey's give him the extra men he needs to win this war. Perhaps if I was to show Saphira I may have more chance but I do not want her to be seen as simply a weapon. Westeros has a bloody history with dragons, I'm not completely sure how they would react to the fact that I've been hiding one in their forest's."

Arya seemed to think over her words for a short time before "It would not be just a dragon you could bring to the table but an army of the finest eleven warriors."

Eragana's eye's locked onto Arya's to make sure she had heard her right and that she was indeed offering what she thought she was offering. Arya saw her hesitation and said "You have give much for Alagaesia and for my people the least I can do is help you find some happiness. I shall spread word throughout the armies for volunteers to join you. We may ask something of the King in return for are help but you will always have are aid Eragana."

Gratitude rushed through her as she spoke her heartfelt thanks to Arya in the Ancient Language. Of course her promise would be for nothing if Arya was wrong about Robb and he went through with marrying the Frey girl.

"I do suggest however that you introduce him to Saphira sooner rather than later. His reaction may be a good barometer as to how his Lord's will react." She'd been thinking of doing just that anyhow but having Arya give the same advice she decided she would do it soon. They talked a bit more until the sounds of the camp breaking down around her told her there time was up. Arya promised to be in touch with word on any volunteers before the gave there customary goodbyes and Arya's image disappeared. Gathering up her bow and quiver she excited her tent to see hers and the King's where the last one's still up and that the King was already sitting atop his horse. She tried to keep her attention on Warriors as she made sure her bow and quivers where secure before swinging up into his saddle. The stallion pranced slightly under her eager to get on the move but a whispered word form her had him settling as she turned him towards the road.

Swinging up into his saddle Robb felt his muscles ache in an unfamiliar way and revelled in It as he settled on top his black mare. Eragana had left his tent two hours before and it had taken everything in him to force himself not to run after her. He knew she was right but now that he's had her he doesn't know if he can give her up. As she was on his mind he looked across the track at her tent. Her horse was already saddled and waiting in front of her tent but there was no sign of her yet. One of her guards caught him looking over at them and he knew by the way he kept his gaze that there actions the night before weren't completely secret and the blank look on his face didn't give Robb any clue how he felt about it. His attention was drawn away again as Eragana exited her tent in leather pants and jerkin with a fur lined cloak over the top. The pommel of her sword could be seen when the wind caught her cloak and she carried a bow and quiver which she attached to her saddle before mounting the white stallion. Most of her guards mounted their own horse's after her while the rest set about dismantling her tent while she directed her horse onto the track and came to a stop in front of him. She graced him with a warm smile that he returned while looking her over. She had her hair up in a pony tail with a few loose strands curling around her face and she had a glow to her cheeks that Robb hoped he'd put there.

As they started to march she took up her now customary place at his side and a thrill of pleasure went through him at her continued presence. He'd been worried after last night that she would avoid him today. If they pushed hard they should make it back to camp by late afternoon and perhaps she would join him for dinner again tonight. They descended into there usual chatter as they rode however he caught himself glancing over at her quite a few times during the day and was pleased to find that a lot of those times she was already watching him. They where within half an hours ride of the camp when she asked him to ride with her to a near by lake. Agreeing he followed as she turned her horse of the track and three of her guards fell in behind them. Seeing some of his own men move to follow he waved them of and overrode them when they went to protest. He knew her guards will have known what happened last night and knew they would keep her secrets. So until a time that he'd made up his mind on what his next move was to be he would keep it to just her guards.

Reaching the lake they both dismounted and as her guard's walked away with the horse's Robb couldn't help himself and pulled her into a kiss. She reacted immediately, bringing her hands up to hid neck and bury one in his hair, letting out a groan as she give a tug at his curls trying to bring him closer to her. Granting her wish he wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her lower body into his own while his other trailed up her back to bury his hands in her hair, holding her head in place. Robb wasn't sure how long they stood like that for but eventually he pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers, their heavy breathing mixing together and Robb relished in the scent that was simply Eragana. It was in that moment that he decided he wasn't gong to let her go, this was where she belonged, here in his arms.

Brining both his hands up to cup her face he said in a low voice "I meant what I said last night, I don't want to marry the Frey girl." At his words she pulled back out of his embrace and searched his eyes, trying to figure out what he meant. "I want to marry you, if you'll have me." A series of emotions flashed across her face at his words before settling on something between hope and fear.

"What abut the Frey's? If you break your oaths to them they'll march back home, maybe even side with the Lannister's." She made some good point's but Robb just couldn't bring himself to care. One thing, he wanted on piece of happiness and he knew he would only get it with Eragana.

Looking her in the eye's he said "I don't care. I love you." Saying the words he'd been thinking all day. "I've been falling for you since the first day you entered my tent and I don't want to marry anyone else."

She searched his face again and seemed to take a deep breath and whispered softly "I love you to."

He went to lean down to kiss her in joy but she brought her right hand up and pressed her fingers to his lips before they could reach her "But before you decided this is what you want you need to know all of me. Nothing I have told you is a lie, it's just not the whole truth. Experience has made us weary of showing all our cards at once."

Confusion and suspicion rushed through Robb at her word's and he knew it was clear on his face as she continued "What if I was to tell you that I could bring something to this war, our marriage, that the Frey's could only dream of? The only reason I haven't shown it earlier is because I'm not sure how your people will react to it. Which is why I want to introduce you to her first. I you decide then that you want nothing more to do with us, we'll pack up our ship and you'll never have to see us again."

From the look on her face this was what she was afraid about but Robb could not think of anything that would make him want to send her away and never see her again, in fact he clenched his fists to stop himself from reaching out to her and pulling her against him to keep her by his side. "Never. " he exclaimed but she simply smiled at him sadly.

"Like you have a companionship with Greywind I to have a companion of my own, Saphira. And it's her that I want to introduce you to. " She stepped forward then and ran her fingers down his face "Do not a afraid, we mean you no harm. In fact we only wish to continue helping your cause."

He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant when the strangest sound reached his ears. It was like the sound of a strong wind whistling through the tress but looking around he saw that it was a calm day, with the barest of breezes. All of a sudden something blocked out the sun above them and looking up Robb felt himself freeze in shock as a large dragon as blue as the sky in had just descended from landed on the bank of the river not far from them far lighter than something of it's size should be able to. As it settled it's wings at it's side it seemed to look at Robb and he couldn't help but feel as if it was judging him. He felt Eragana move from his side and walk over to the dragon who lowered it's head towards her causing Robb to tense. Eragana however simply reached out with her hand and started caressing the scales along the side of it's jaw causing the dragon to hum in pleasure. He almost laughed as a image of Greywind demanding his ear scratches from her every night and thought his wolf may get a bit jealous knowing he will be competing with a dragon for her affection.

Still scratching the dragon Eragana looked over at Robb where he was still rooted to the spot. Perhaps she took that as a good sign as she beckoned him over with her free hand and before he knew what he was doing his feet where carrying him towards her and the humongous dragon who had yet to take it's eyes of him. When he reached her he set his hand in hers and she drew him closer to her and said "Robb, I'd like you to meet Saphira. My oldest and dearest friend. My soul. Saphira, King Robb Stark." For a moment he was confused as to why she would actually introduce him to a dragon when a deep and powerful voice sounded in his head "Greeting's Young Wolf."

Eragana obviously knew what had happed as when the dumbfounded look came over his face she started giggling and turned into outright laughter when he stuttered out "It can talk."

Saphira lifted her head higher and snorted, blowing a puff of smoke out her nostrils "Of course I can. Did you take me for some mindless beast" Rolling her eyes Eragana said "Peace Saphira, you took him by surprise. The dragons that once roamed these lands where of a different species to your kind."

Again Saphira snorted and spoke "They where glorified lizards." Robb actually felt his lips twitch at the obvious disdain she had for the Targaryen's dragons and found himself starting to relax and really look at her. She had four legs instead of the two that where described in the history books of the dragon's of old and her wings flared out from the shoulders of her front legs. Her neck was longer and more graceful with sharp white spikes running the length of it. To look at she appears altogether softer than her valerian counterpart but Robb didn't let her appearance fool him. Her intelligent eyes where still looking at him and he knew if any harm came to Eragana from him he wouldn't live long to regret it.

Looking to Eragana he caught her watching him nervously, tying to gage his reactions, so he asked "How did you meet her?"

Giving him a smile she told him her whole story, and he quickly figured out that everything she said before had been the truth, she'd just left out the parts involving Saphira. She explained the hunt where she found Saphira's egg and the weeks that followed before she hatched, of her uncle's murder and they're hasty exit to spar the rest of her village from the same fate. He grew slightly weary when she told him of Broms, who she later found out to be her father, lessons in magic which she had gained the ability for through her connection to Saphira.

Seeing his reaction she said something In a strange language before explaining quickly what it was she said as he relaxed without knowing way. "I simply said that I have never no will I ever perform magic on you with out your consent, unless to is to heal you from a grievous injury that may have left you unconscious." she then explained that the language she'd spoke in was called the Ancient Language and that you could not lie when speaking it. That even though he did not know what the words meant his body and soul knew. When he accepted her explanation she went on to tell him of the rescue of Arya and meeting Murtagh, of Broms death and the race to reach the Varden to save Arya.

When she told him of the Dwarfs and Elves he laughed out loud but was interested in the different races. He listened as she spoke of her time in the Elevn city, training with her master and of returning to the Varden to find Murtagh had been enslaved by the King along with his Dragon. It was at this point that they decided they needed to start heading back to camp before they sent out search parties and so saying goodbye to Saphira, who was sunning herself on the bank of the lake they mounted their horse's and headed back the way they came. She continued on with her story on the journey back but as they came into camp she stopped and they walked in silence for a few moments.

"I was speaking to Arya this morning through our scrying mirrors and she has offered to spread the word for volunteers to send to join me. if you are series about us, about breaking of with the Frey's, she may be able to send the men to replace them but it would not be for free."

Robb knew his amazement at her word's was showing on his face and the only thing that stopped him from vaulting of his horse and gathering her up in his arms was the sound of his name being called. Looking ahead, to where his tent was he saw his mother making her way towards him.

"Mother." he said while dismounting from his horse and moving around it to greet her in a hug. As he withdrew from her he saw her looking over his shoulder at Eragana and so turning to the side he introduced them "Mother this is Lady Eragana, she's been helping with the wounded. She's been very helpful." As he spoke Eragana got down from her horse and walked forward to stand in front of it. His mother gave him a look before looking over to Eragana and saying "Lady Eragana."

"Lady Stark." she replied and Robb could see that she knew his mother was judging her and he seriously hoped they would get along.

"Lady Eragana . . " his mother trailed of, obviously looking for a surname. Glancing at Robb with a small smile Eragana answered his mother "Argetlam."

"Argetlam," his mother repeated the name, confusion on her face. "Forgive me, I do not know this name."

"No you wouldn't of. It's not a name that's ever been near these soils before." she said and Robb could see she was starting to get uncomfortable with his mothers probing before she excused herself "If you'll excuse me Your Grace, Lady Stark." Giving them both a bow of her head she walked past them and over to her tent where her guards where waiting to take her horse from her. He watched her until she disappeared into her tent and then looked back to his mother to see her watching him.

"I've missed you." He told her hoping she would leave it for a while.

"Yes you look positively forlorn." she said to him with a hint of worry to her voice.

"You surprised me is all. I didn't think I'd see you today."

"I wish that you where free to follow your heart. You have inherited your father's responsibilities and I'm afraid they come at a cost. You are promised to another, a debt that must be paid." he stayed silent as she spoke, not yet ready to speak of Eragana and her offer, not until she got word that it could happen. His mother went to say more but they where interrupted by Eragana reappearing at his side.

"Your Grace, My Lady pardon the interruption but I've had word from my brother." Robb's head whipped round to look at her so fast he was sure they heard it crack. Looking at her face she gave nothing away by her facial expression and so he gestured for her to enter his tent. Robb followed her in to see that Greywind had already taken his spot in front of the fire but rose to greet Eragana and to receive an ear scratch. He heard his mother enter the tent behind him and knew she would be curious as to what could bring forth such a reaction from him.

Has he . . " he trailed of not even sure what he wanted to ask instead just sent her a pleading look which she took pity on.

"As you know he'd reached the city and was able to enter without problem. The last few days he has been searching out your sisters." He heard his mother gasp at her words but he waved Eragana on when she paused. "He was able to find and trail Sansa without problem but never saw Arya. So he started asking questions." she paused here herself and Robb got a bad feeling and from the stifled sob at his side so to did his mother.

"Robb, the Lannister's have never had Arya, from what Murtagh has been able to gleam, is that she hasn't been seen since the day your father was arrested."


End file.
